Joker
"All it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man to lunacy." -Joker Joker was a maniac, terrorist and gang leader that dressed like a clown. He is voiced by Seth MacFarlane. Origin Joker's real name is unknown. He once worked for the crime lord, Lew Moxon. When Moxon sent his men to steal from the Ace Chemical Plant they encountered Batman. They fought and during the fight one of the thugs fell into a vat of chemicles. Those chemicles bleached his skin white, turned his lips red, and made his hair green. This drove the man insane and because he looked like a clown he started to call himself Joker. Season 1 Joker's first act was to try to destroy the childrens hospital in Gotham City. He held the staff and patiants hostage as the police gathered outside. When Batman arrieved he and Gordon went inside. In the hospital Joker took a child hostage but Batman was able to save him and Joker was sent to Arkham Asylum. Sometime later Joker starts to see Arkham's new psychiatrist, Harleen Quinzel. Joker then takes her hostage and escapes from Arkham. Joker then starts to physically and mentally abuse her. Quinzel then develops Stockholm syndrome and falls in love with Joker and takes the identity of Harley Quinn. Together they planned to poison Gotham's water supply but they were stopped by Batman. Joker and Harley Quinn later returned with plans to send Gotham into an ecinomic crissis and in the process ruin Lew Moxon. However, Joker was once more stopped by Batman and escaped. Joker was once abducted by Two-Face and put in a kangaroo trial. During Two-Face's fight with Batman, Joker was able to escape. Sometime later Joker was arrested and placed in Arkham Asylum. However, after Bane caused a break out at Arkham, Joker escaped. He then teamed up with Scarecrow and they held Mayor Hamilton Hill hostage. Batman was able to save the mayor but Joker managed to get away. When the gang war started Joker, Two-Face, Penguin and Lew Moxon met at the Iceberg Lounge. However, they were all betrayed by Penguin who tried to poison them with gas. Joker and the other crime lords began to fight. When Batman interviened he began to fight Joker and the other criminals. Penguin then caused an explosion and Joker was trapped under falling debris. After this Joker was arrested and taken to Arkham Asylum. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Guardians of Gotham Notes *Joker is the only villian to appear in all four seasons. *This version of the character does not take the identity of Red Hood before becoming Joker, similar to the Joker played by Jack Nicolson in the 1989 Batman movie. Episode appearances Season One *Laughter *Snapped *The Jokes on You *Trial *Knightfall *Gangland Season two *Strange New Machine (Mentioned only) Category:Villains Category:Crime Lords Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:A-Z Category:Injustice Gang members Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Non-powered characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Guardians of Gotham